Hold On And Don't Let Go
by IguessImInThisNow
Summary: Tony and Ziva get drunk and well things get complicated. I promise it gets better as you read.
1. Chapter 1 One night

So the team just solved a case. It's about 9 pm.

Tony looks across the bull pen at Ziva. "So" he says.

"So" Ziva said.

"Abby and McGee are going to a bar I was going to go" He said hopefully

"And?" She asked  
>" We were wondering if you wanted to go and-"<p>

"We?" She smiles at him.

"Yes. We."

"I guess but I'm not staying all night"

So they all go to this bar and they had a great time until Abby and McGee left.

"Okay I've had enough to drink I'm go to leave" McGee said.

"I'm leaving to uhhhhhh" Abby says looking at McGee.

"You have meat the nuns to go bowling"

"Yyya"

They got up and ran off but they didn't notice that tony watched them leave.

He looks at his watch.

"She's bowling at 11: 30?"

"That's strange."

Tony started smiling his I know what's going on smile. Ziva looks at him.

"What?" She demands.

"They are breaking rule 12."

"How do you know?"

"A. Abby isn't going to bowl at 11:30 all the alleys are closed B. they left holding hands"

"So"

"They also kissed before they got into his car"

"Oh Gibbs isn't going to like it" She noticed that she was on her third cocktail and he was on his fourth. "Well I'm going to go' She is about to leave but Tony goes after her.

"Just stay for a little longer you know how depressing it is to drink alone" He says then starts pouting. She hesitates for a second.

"Fine"

"Yes!"

"But only for ten minutes"

The next morning she wakes up at 5:30wondering why her alarm didn't go off. She looked at the clock and realized that it was different than hers and that she was completely naked. She turns around to see Tony completely passed out. She then grabbed every thing that was hers got dressed and left as fast as she could.

Ziva got to N.C.I.S before Tony and McGee. Both Tony and McGee came in belting out the same song. Ziva half smiled but went right back to her computer. McGee went strait to Abby's lab still singing. Tony sat down at his desk.

"Hello Ziva"

She barley looks up from her e mails "Hi"

He scratches his head "uh do remember leavening the bar last night?"

"Why"

"I don't really remember and I was wondering if you saw me and if you maybe saw me with eny one"

She notices that he doesn't know that they slept together. "You took a cab" (Which is true they did take a cab)

"Did you see eny one with me?"

"No"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Are really sure"

"Tony you sleep with random girls all the time why does this particular girl matter?"

"It's nothing just curious"

"No really why"

"I may have do or actually not done something"

She suddenly got worried. "Like what"

"You can't tell eny one it may just be nothing"

"Okay"

"I uhhh…. kind of didn't use a condom"

"You what!"

"Ziva shhhhhh see why I need to find this particular girl"

She's completely speechless. Gibbs comes into the bull pen.

"Grab your gear"

So basically for the rest of the day Tony was bothered by the fact the he my have knocked up some one that he can't find and Ziva was worried the he may have knocked her up. So long story shortened they solve the case but it takes like three days. The next day Ziva woke up feeling really sick and when ever she ate something she would throw it up. She ends up calling Gibbs telling him she's sick. She realized that she felt better in the after noon and she got worried so she immediately bought a pregnancy test. Right when Ziva got home she used it and it was positive.

Ziva didn't felt better the next day but she didn't want to miss another day.

When she got to N.C.I.S she felt like complete crap.

"hey" she said to Tony as she sat down at her desk.

"hey" He noticed she didnt exactly look well.

she feels like shes going to throw up"ill be right back" she an to the bathroom.

Ziva couldn't even hold down water and was dizzy as hell .

Tony looked at Ziva and she looked pale and sick. He became worried. "Ziva are you feeling alright?"

She felt like she was going to through up for the 12th time. "Uhhh yes I am fine"

"You don't look it"

"Then what do I look like"

"Like your going to pass out"

"Well I am not okay"

He walked over to her desk. "Ziva you look like you might please just go see Ducky"

She knows if she goes down to see him she'll have to tell him what's going on.

"Ziva please you look horrible" He starts begging.

She then realized that she has no choice. "Okay fine" she stands up and is so dizzy that Tony has to hold her up or she would fall.

" Tony let- " She breaks free from him and starts to through up the little water that she tried to drink. Gibbs came in and Tony ran over to him.

"Hey where's Ziva?"

"She has her head in a waste basket throughing up and she can barely stand she's so dizzy." They both turn toward her desk and she was standing but only for a second until she fainted.

"Ziva!" He yelled just before she hit the ground. Tony and Gibbs immediately ran to her. They both sat on the ground next to her. Gibbs wasted no time he called 911 as Tony who is completely panicking attempted to get her to wake up.

"Ziva! Wake up! Come on get up!" He was shaking her a bit.

"Come on Ziva"


	2. Chapter 2 He knows

Ziva woke up in a hospital. There was a doctor reading her chart.

"oh good after noon Ms. Dav ops uh Dah-veed you gave you friends quite a heart attack"

"Huh what happened?"

'Well you weren't drinking or eating enough and your morning sickness didn't help and you passed out your friends came in so freaked out they said you through up and then passed out"

"What?"

"Yep you should have seen there faces when I told them that your pregnant especially the younger one uh agent DiNozzo I think that's his name he wanted to see you right away he pulled the agent card and every thing"

"Oh god" she doesn't know what else to say.

"Would you like me to get them they're real worried and-"

"No"

"You sure"

"Well I um… no"

"Okay do you want me to get both or"

"Just one Gibbs"

He left her room and went into the waiting room. Tony saw him immediately ran over to him and started asking questions.

"Hay doc is she awake is she okay what about the baby can I uh we go see her now"

"Agent DiNozzo pl-"

"Special agent"

"Sorry Special Agent DiNozzo yes she is a wake and she is absolutely fine"

"And the baby?"

"Yes its fine to"

"Can we go see her?"

"Uh she doesn't really want to see you at this moment"

Gibbs gets into it now.

"What?"

Tony hold up his badge. "I'm a federal agent you have to let me see her"

"Well she said she wanted to see Gibbs I'm guessing that's you?" He points to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tony and sees that he is furious.

"Am I wrong?" the doctor asked. He then saw the anger in Tony's face.

"No" Gibbs said.

"Okay then"

So the doctor takes Gibbs to Ziva's room. Gibbs walks in to the room and Ziva had a I'm in trouble aren't I face.

"Hey" he says as calm as always.

"Hi"

"You have some explaining to do"

"Are you mad?"

"No"

"Well me and Tony-"

"You and who?"

"Me and Tony"

"That explains a lot"

"I do not understand what does that explain?"

"You need to talk to Tony"

"I am confused"

"You didn't tell Tony did you"

"No he was so drunk he doesn't even remember that night he just knows that he had sex with some one because he woke up nude in his bed and-"

"Okay I don't need details"

"Is he mad at me?"

"No I think he is more frustrated"

"He knows the baby is his doesn't he"

"He suspects it"

She sighs." I guess it was only a matter of time before he found out"

"This is going to change your relationship with him for ever"

"I know"

"Do you think you both are ready for this?"

"No"

His phone rings. He tries to ignore it but it rang again. "It's the director I got to go Zi" He got up to leave.

"Wait before you leave can you get Tony"

"Ya offcores"

Tony came in the room and Ziva knew that he was mad.

"Why did you lie to me Ziva?"

"When did I lie?"

"I asked did you who I left the bar with that night you said you didn't know but you did because it was you and I want to know why"

"Even if I did tell you it was me you wouldn't have believed me"

"How do you know?"

"Tony what was the last thing you remember from that night?"

"Look just because I don't remember that doesn't mean I wouldn't believe you"

"You say that now but if We woke up and knew what we did ignored it for a week then all of a sudden I said Tony I am pregnant and the baby is yours you would-"

"I would say lets talk about it but is it really mine"

"Yes I haven't had sex since Ray and the baby is not an it or a that okay"

"Okay"

"Tony what happened"

"What?"

"Today I remember standing at my desk and then waking up here"

"Well you didn't drink or eat for a few days or you tried but you kept puking it all up and because you were not hydrated and probably starving you fainted"

"Tony people can survive weeks with out food"

"Yes but only days with out water and you are pregnant so you need a little bit more then before"

"How long was it before I woke up?"

"3 hours probably the scariest 3 hours of my life" He says it with a tone off voice that lets Ziva know he is joking.

"You are so dramatic"

* * *

><p><strong>So long story short Tony wants to date but Ziva says no but he convinces her to got out ever no and then she spent more time at his appartment so she moved in then they got this lil house (its like the size of a nice apppartment idk what they r called but what ever) and this all happens in about 3 mounths.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 could be the end

**I should have been more detailed last time they told every one and so vance had to pull some strings so he could keep them on the same team and ths is moveing day**

**sry i cant spell very good so it may take away some of the feel that i tried to have in there but i have been doing this for 3 days and i'm realy in love with this chapter**

* * *

><p>Tony is unpacking a box with no label. When he opens it he finds his camera he lost a few years back, balloons, ripped up streamers, whipped cream and an air horn. He got rid of every thing but the camera and air horn. He walked into the tiny living room. Ziva was sleeping on the couch. Her snoring was so loud he wondered if the nabors could hear. He positioned himself in front of the couch and put the air horn by her head turned the camera. He barley pressed the button and the thing went off.<p>

"Oh my god!" She jumped up from the couch. He started running. "Anthony DiNozzo! I am going to kill you!"

"I'm so scared" He had the camera pointed behind him.

"Tony turn that off!"

He couldn't say anything because he was laughing to hard. He ran into the bed room noticing he was cornered and that she was still pissed he jumped out the open window. He ran to the front of there lil house and stopped to catch his breath. He was expecting Ziva to be right behind him but she wasn't. He walked around the side of the house and then he felt a cold splash of water on this face. Seconds later his entire body was soaked and there was Ziva laughing hysterically.

"Oh you're so dead" He goes to chase after her but slips on the mud that is a result of Ziva's revenge. She just stood there almost in tears she's laughing so hard. He gets up and grabs the hose. Ziva knows exactly what his intentions are and she turns to run but he soaks her before she can take a step. She slips and falls.

"Oh crap" He shuts the hose off and goes over to Ziva.

"Hey you okay"

She couldn't stop laughing.

"Zi how many fingers am I holding up"

"Two" She attempts to stop for a second. "You are covered in dirt and mud"

"Yes I know come on lets get cleaned up" He stands up get the camera and Ziva off the ground.

* * *

><p>They had washed their cloths and took showers. Tony was about to make dinner when Ziva came into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey how are you feeling" He asked for the thousandth time.

She rolled her eyes.

"Really you took a hard fall"

"I said I am fine"

"Really?"

"Yes I just have a slight headache"

"How bad?"

"Well-"

They hear a knock on the door.

"Who's that" she looks at Tony.

"I don't know"

He goes to the door and opens it to see a surprise.

"HEY! Junior!"

"Uh Dad?"

"Hey Tony I saw that you were trying to get a hold of me so here I am"

"That was months ago"

"Ya and I was on a trip some place with no internet and no phone until yesterday"

He sighs. "Come on in Dad"

Ziva came out of the kitchen to see Tony's dad.

"Ziva! How are you doing?" He gives her a big hug.

"I am great" she mouthed to Tony over his dad's shoulder 'Does he know?' Tony mouthed back 'no'

"Dad can we talk alone"

He lets go of Ziva and turns around. "Um ya"

"I will be in the kitchen" Ziva leaves the room.

"Okay" He looks at his dad "You my want to sit down"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yes but that's not what this is about well it is kinda"

"So what is it about?"

"Ziva is pregnant"

He doesn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>so they had a convesation he left they had dinner ya sry i want to get to the good part<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Tony woke up to their alarm. He shut it off and rolled over to try and get Ziva up.<p>

"Wake up Zi" He leans over her.

She moans.

"Wakey wakey"

"No"

"We have to go to work"

"Tell them I went into labor"

"It's a little bit to early for that"

"I guess that means I have to get up" She rolls on to her back.

"Sorry" He leans down and kisses her. "But ya it does"

She smiled but then pushed him away and started to cough.

"You okay?"

She stopped. "Yes"

He just let it go because he knew she was getting annoyed with him always saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>This is like a week later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gibbs I can't come in today"<p>

"Ziva isn't doing to well"

"That's not a good excuse the director-"

"She can't stop coughing, she has a slight fever, she's pukeing her guts out. I can't just leave her here."

"Well take her to-"He thought he heard Ziva's voice and then this loud coughing sound in the back round.

"Oh god" He hung up.

Gibbs shut his phone.

"Is every thing alright" McGee asked worried because of the tone of voice Gibbs used while he was on the phone.

"Ziva is sick Tony is going to stay with her But we still have things to do grab you gear"

* * *

><p>"…I can't just leave her here" Tony looks in the direction of the bed room. He can hear her coughs from the living room.<p>

"Well take her to-"

She walks into the living room. "Tony" Ziva blurts out in-between coughs. She can't stand so she leans on a wall.

"Oh god" He hangs up and runs over to her. He held her up as well as he could.

"I…cannot…breath" she kept going and started turning red almost purple.

"Okay okay try to breath through your nose"

It took her a few tries but she finally stop and she started going back to her normal color.

"Tony I feel light headed"

"Well ya no dip you couldn't breathe. sit for a sec" he let go and got her some water. She just slide down the wall and sat on the ground. He gave her the glass of water.

"Once you feel like you can stand we're getting in the car and going to the doctor"

"Bu-"

"No buts I don't care if you say your fine that was not fine you turned purple because you were coughing so much you couldn't breath that was not fine that was scary"

He looked into her tired brown eyes "Okay?"

"Okay" She took an other sip of water.

"Please don't every do that again"

"Sorry"

* * *

><p>"Breath in please" the doctor had the stethoscope on her chest. She could only breathe in a little before she started to cough. Ziva reach out and grabbed Tony's arm. He could tell that she was in more and more pain when she broke out in to these coughing fits. He removed her hand from his arm and let her squeeze his hand. The doctor waited for her to stop and put the stethoscope on her back.<p>

"Breath in again please"

She went into an other coughing fit. Tony felt horrible he knew there was no good news.

"Take her to the hospital she has a weird flue bug but it seems to be the swien flue"

"What do you mean?" Tony was almost ready to start to panic.

"the flue virus that she has progressed to a point that were if I were to try and give her meds for it it might be to harmful to the baby"

Tony rushed her to the hospital but they had to wait for a minute. Ziva was leaning on him as they sat. Then this little girl about 6 or 7 comes in with her father and older brother who looked to be about 13. He wondered why they looked so familiar when the little girl looked in his direction. He realized that she looked like a much younger version of Ziva. He never met Ari so he didn't know if he looked like him.

"Daddy why are we here?" the girls voice sounded like she had been gargling nails.

"Because your sick honey" The older brother said in a nice calm tone.

"Alex I asked daddy not you! And I not sick. Daddy tell him I'm not sick tell him we are here because he has a metal disease" Tony laughed when she said metal.

"Its mental Izzie and you are sick okay"

"I'm not si-" She started coughing and when she stopped she started crying and Alex picked her up. He sat down in a chair with her.

"I don't want to be sick" She sobbed.

"Shhhh"

"When mommy got sick she died I don't want to die" She cried even harder.

"Your okay you're not going to die"

* * *

><p>The doctor came into there room with Ziva's cart.<p>

"Okay so we are going to go ahead and do a quick ultrasound just to see how the baby is doing"

So He sets it all up put the cold goop on her stomach and all that jazz. Both Tony and Ziva starred at the screen hoping for good news she grab Tony's hand preparing for the worst.

"Wow you to have no idea how lucky you are"

"So the baby is okay?" Ziva asked him her voice sounded like she had been gargling nails.

"More than okay perfect usually when the mother becomes ill the baby starts to do the same"

Ziva turned and looked at Tony.

He kissed her. "Thank god the baby got your genes"

"What happened to a DiNozzo are tough and don't get sick"

"I never said that"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did" She sat up and broke out into a coughing fit. When she stopped the doctor got up and looked at her chart again.

"It says here that you have the flue"

"Yes and"

"You sound like you have pheumonia"

"Is that bad"

"Ya we are going to run some tests to see if a) you have it and b) how bad it is."

* * *

><p>Ziva was lying back in the bed and they were chatting with each other when the doctor finally came back with results.<p>

"I have bad news and really bad news" He paused for a second and kept going. Ziva sat up.

"You definitely have ammonia and its bad really bad to the point were we don't think you are going to" He stops again. Tony realizes that even the doctor was having a hard time telling them this after they thought every thing might be fine and he knows what's coming next but he doesn't want to hear it.

"What you don't think?" Ziva starts to get worried.

"You are more severally sick than we thought and you have a slim chance of even living for the next few days"

Her eyes get watery and Tony can't even look at her or say any thing.

"So I'm dieing"

"I sorry but yes we're going to try every thing we can"

She lied back down in the bed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone" he steps out.

"Tony" She is doing every thing in her power not to cry.

"Are you going to say any thing? I really need you to say some thing"

He can't think of a thing to say even though he knows he has to. She starts tearing up.

"Please? Tony say something anything it could be oh its nice out today or don't worry your going to be fine or or" She starts to sob uncontrollably. He finally turned to her and he rapped his arms around her as tight as he could. He had never seen her cry before now he didn't exactly know how to handle it.

"I don't want to die"

"I know I don't want you to either"


	4. Chapter 4 Mcgee and Abby

**sry its been awhile but my life has been crazy and im like addicted to youtube so this is short sry bout **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby came running in to the bullpen.<p>

"Shhhhhh Gibbs is on the phone with Tony" McGee hissed. He knew it was probably about Ziva by the way Gibbs' expression changed after about 4 seconds of the conversation.

Abby's smile turned into a frown.

"I thought he was with Ziva because she was sick I mean its kinda weird that he is with her when she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself unless she is really really sick oh my god McGee do you think she is dying wha-"

"Abby stop babbling"

"Sorry"

"Abby Shhhhhh"

Gibbs shut his cell phone and through it on his desk. He leaned back in his chair with no expression on his face.

"Gibbs? Is everything okay?" Abby asked nervously not really sure if she wanted the answer or not.

"No Abby it's not" He leaned forward on his desk and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She braced herself for the answer. She realized that McGee had gotten up and was now standing next to her.

"Boss?" McGee knew it was bad whatever it was it was bad.

Gibbs slowly took his hands away from his face. "Its Ziva she is in the hospital with pneumonia"

"How bad is it?" McGee felt Abby grab his hand when Gibbs said hospital.

Gibbs got up and grabbed his jacket. "Bad enough to get her in the hospital McGee"

"She's not dying is she?" Abby was getting worried but trying not to freak out...yet.

Gibbs sighed. "They think she is" He wanted to lie to her but he just couldn't.

"Oh My God!" She felt like crying first Kate then Jenny then Franks now Ziva. Gibbs was heading to the elevator. Abby let go of McGee and chased him to the elevator.

"Gibbs! Gibbs wait!" She yelled after him. He turned around to see the saddest looking Abby ever. "Are you going to see her?"

"Yes but Abby stay here"

"But Gibbs"

"Abby I don't want you sick to stay here" He felt bad but didn't want her to completely break down on Ziva when she saw her it might make her feel worse. He gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry"

"But-"

"Abbs please"

"Okay" She turned to walk away and saw McGee walking toward her. She ran to him flung her arms around him and started to cry. "This can't happen again Tim. We've already lost too many team members I-I-I-I" she started sobbing. He held her tight.

"It's not going to happen again okay?"

"But what if it does?"

"It won't"

"Promise?"

"Ya Abbs"

Gibbs arrived at the hospital in record time but he truly didn't care at the moment. Tony was waiting for him when he got there. The minute Gibbs walked in the door he could tell Tony was a mess even though he was trying to hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was that? reveiw it i want to know if i should keep going (i have the entire thing all planed out) or if i should stop untill i am better at writing. i realy try to et the characters right. you know how they would react in these situations in my head it goes great but when i write it something changes and its not as good eny more so 1. good,bad or very bad going or take another break till i can write better k thanks <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Sick Ziva

**So i hope this is okay and not as bad as the others. The events are sapposed to happen fast so read it fast.**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in her hospital bed mental beating herself up. No one except Gibbs and Ari has ever seen her cry. Well not counting before her first mission with mossad which was something she did not want to think about. She wished she could relive that moment and try even harder to hide her emotions but her pregnancy hormones got to her. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Gibbs and Tony. They swung the door open so fast it almost made her jump…almost.<p>

"Hey how are you feeling" Gibbs said to her and gave her a hug. He sat next to her on the bed since there was only one chair in the room and Tony took it.

"I am uh good could be better" She tried to hid the fact that she was scared as hell but she knew he could tell.

"Have you called you father yet?" Gibbs was curious to see if she even told him she is pregnant let alone dieing. He herd that they email each other maybe a phone call or 2 but it's rare and by the looks of the way she tensed up when he asked the question she hasn't said a word to him.

"No but-"She couldn't finish before Gibbs cut her off.

"No buts you're not five you're an adult-"He was about to give her a lecture but just like her cut her off she did it to him.

"So if he did care when I was five why would he care now?" Her voice got louder and more defensive.

"Even though I may hate him, and the fact that you are trying to forgive him after what he did to you, we both know that's not the reason."

"I though you told him around the same time I told my father?" Tony wanted to say that at the beginning of the conversation.

"It is more complicated than just calling him up and just telling him that I am pregnant now! It is I am pregnant with the man you hate most in the world's child and I am about 3 months pregnant oh by the way I may be dieing! Did I mention that I have not told anyone in my family! But once I tell him he is going to tell everyone! Do you have any idea how disappointed and angry there going to be?" She was basically in tears partly because the guilt of not telling her family, partly because of her pregnancy hormones witch she now loathed and partly because she felt extremely nauseous another thing that came with pregnancy that she hated.

"Zi calm down" Tony didn't want her to get her self so wound up that she started coughing.

"I wish I could Tony! It is these stupid preg-"She couldn't finish her sentence before she broke out into a coughing fit.

"Jesus Zi" Tony sprung up from his chair and took her hand that wasn't covering her mouth.

"Calm down Ziva. Take a deep breath" Gibbs tried to help her calm down a little and rubbed her back slowly.

"I-can-not" She could just barley breath. Each cough hurt so badly she was pretty sure Tony's hand was breaking.

"See this is why you should listen to me" He wiped her tears away as best he could. Gibbs gave him a swift slap in the back of his head.

"What did I do?" He got the famous Gibbs stare. "you started her up not me" He whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Stop" Ziva cut in, between a coughs. Still barley able to breath, her face was now a shade of red. She almost through up but was able to stop herself. Gibbs grabs the through up bucket (well it's not like a bucket it's those pink curved shallow things they have but I don't know what they're called) and put it under her face but she pulled away. Gibbs put under her again just as she through up. Tony held her hair back. She let go of him and held the bucket to her face. The monitors started beeping.

"Can we get a nurse in here?" Tony was freaking out. He was switching between the beeping monitors and Ziva who was now dry heeding/coughing.

A nurse came running into the room. "What is going on?" She gave the bucked to an intern that can in behind her.

"Well…We…I…uh" Tony was starting to lose his train of thought.

"Thanks" The nurse said with heavy sarcasm.

"We were talking about her father" Gibbs kept rubbing Ziva back.

"Dear God" the nurse rolled her eyes. Her tone change when she spoke to Ziva. "Okay Ms. David take a deep breath you and your baby's heart rates are dropping. You really need to calm yourself down. Okay?"

All she could do was shake her head, with the pain and crying it was hard to do that.

"Please Ziva" Tony looked like he was going to cry. He kept wiping every tear he could from her eyes.

"Please try Ziver" Gibbs was getting extremely worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Ziva's doctor came running in out of breath.

"We… Mentioned her father and it got worked up a little bit" Tony tried to explain.

"A little?" The doctor looked at the monitors, then kicked Tony off the bed and sat next to Ziva. "Ziva Take a breath. The baby needs oxygen and so do you. In through your nose out through your mouth"

She tried to breath but the breaths were short.

"Alright keep going atta girl slowly slowly" The doctor kept his eye on the monitors.

"Tony take her" Gibbs could see the fear in his eyes and knew how hard it was to watch this. Tony ran around the bed and switched places with Gibbs. Ziva leaned on him and he had his arms around her.

"Just breathe" He rocked her slowly. He looked at the monitors which slowly stopped beeping as Ziva began to breathe again. She had a tight grip on his shirt which was now soaked. Tony looked down at her; her face was buried in his chest sobbing. The Doctor and Tony exchanged looks. The nurse and doctor left. Gibbs sat next to them.

"You going to be okay"

Ziva just nodded she didn't want to look at him. She hated looking weak and helpless.

"Can you promise you're going to call him?" Gibbs looked at his phone and saw that Abby was calling.

"Yes" It was a weak quite yes but Gibbs was going to hold her to it.

"Alright" He kissed her head and left.

"I hate these stupid hormones, I hate morning sickness and I hate being sick."

"I know" He hated seeing her like this and hoped that they would be able to go home in the next few days. He looked down at her; all he could see was her curly brown hair. He wished he could do more for her but there wasn't anything he could do. He kissed her head and rocked her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review it please so i can fix mistakes were there are any. Just so you guys know after the next few chapters or so the sstory gets complicated so hang in there it gets interesting and sry its a short chapter i ment it to be longer but i realy wanted to post it <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Tularemia

**So Sorry its been so long since i have made a chapter i had to do some resurch for this one. Hope it was worth the wait :) **

**Disclamer i dont own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Its been about a week since Ziva was put into the hospital. Tony watches as she gets worse every day, he only leaves her side if he needs coffee or a bathroom break.<p>

Tony and Ziva were bored sitting Ziva's hospital room playing some lame card game on the bed to pass the time because she didn't want to watch any more movies. Tony had put on his old radio his mother used to use when he was little. Ziva thought it was cute so she let him but she was getting tired of listening to the oldies but it made him happy.

"Go fish I win." Ziva said triumphantly as she through her cards on the bed her voice sounds like she gargles nails.

"uh Zi you're playing the wrong game" Tony looks at her confused. His attention was then turned toward the radio as a familiar song came on.

"no I am not" She watches him get off the bed and turn up the little radio.

"I had no idea they still play this" he said in almost a whisper.

"play what?" She listened to it for a second and realized Tony was singing with it.

He smiled at her. " it's Young at Heart by Frank Sinatra. My mom use to sing it to me and we would dance around the house" He noticed Ziva was looking at him with a soft expression something she never did or at least he hadn't seen it before. "Come on" He held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and the both stood up together. Tony put the other hand on her waste and she put her other hand gently on his shoulder. They slowly swayed and stepped while the song played. Tony sang while keeping eye contact with Ziva. She blushed and giggled, she wished this moment would never end. At the end of the song Tony twirled her. After she was facing him again he noticed the window looking out into the hallway was not covered but the shades like it usually was and that the little girl from the waiting room was standing with her brother watching them dance. The little girl had the biggest smile on her face and so did the boy but he was looking at her not through the window. The little girl was about to wave but something startled her making her jump and look the other way down the hall. The father walks over and picks her up now all three look miserable. The Father looks like he says something to the boy but Tony can't tell because the man's back was toward him. Tony was completely staring but then He though he heard Ziva say his name but before he could react she started coughing .

"… we don't exactly know what's making her this sick she isn't reacting to the meds.." The Doctor tried to finish his sentence but Tony cut him off.

" So what your telling me is that after 2 weeks you dumb a…" He had stood up ready to strangle the doctor.

"Tony" Ziva was lying in the bed her eyes half open she sounded tried and week.

He sighed." So what exactly can you do at this point?"

"We can d-d-do some more tests but other than that n-n-not much" The Doctor became nervous it was obvious he didn't have much experience with people like Tony. Tony was about to lose his mind his fist were clenched it was absolutely frustrating to hear the person taking care of Ziva and their unborn child say we don't know.

"Tony please" Ziva even though sick knew Tony was about to through a punch. Tony took a deep breath he couldn't beat the shit out of this guy like he would want to knowing it would upset her.

"I-I-I think this is my cue to um leave" The Doctor practically ran out of the room. Tony watch him leave.

"Can you please control yourself" She said still sounding like the same Ziva she was only a few weeks ago.

"How does this not infuriate you?" Tony was still irritated but a little bit more calm than before. He found himself sitting on the bed next to her holding her hand.

"I do not have the energy to" Ziva didn't realize that Tony twitched after she spoke.

"They have your life in their hands you know" His tone became more like a small scared child.

"I know but I know they're trying" She sounded stern almost angry.

"I know they are trying but you aren't getting any better, your night mares are happening more often and both you and the babies' hart rates… " He stops himself to catch his breath and whip away the single tear from his face before Ziva noticed.

"I know" She squeezed his hand. "Do not worry about the night mares they are the last of our problems" She sniffled.

"I know" He half smiled at her.

"Do you want to watch one those movies you like so much?" She wanted to take their minds off of things for a little even if it's for a second.

"Sure" Tony got up and went to the other side of the room where they had the bag full of Tony's collection of classic movies.

"You know if I were you I would have hit him" Ziva joked.

"I would have but you didn't let me" He still didn't fully smile.

" I didn't want you to hurt the man who has my life in his hands" She was still joking but yet something still sounded serious about the way she said it.

* * *

><p>Tony was at the coffee machine in the waiting room from the crap machine they had. He would go to the cafeteria but it was too far from Ziva's room. He was trying to think of things to do while they waited for news from the doctor when he noticed he ran out of coffee. Tony was thinking back about three days before they came to the hospital. They had went out to dinner at some family owned restaurant. They sat across from each other. Her hair was down and curly the way he liked it. She was wearing a pretty blue blouse and skinny jeans. He remembered her laughing because he had said something but he didn't remember what he said. He missed that night and he would give anything to go back to that moment. Just then he heard a small voice say hello. Tony looked up but saw no one but he felt a light tug on his shirt causing him to look down. When he did he saw the same boy from the waiting room on the first day.<p>

"hi I'm uh…" The boy seemed nerves.

"um Alex… right?" Tony couldn't believe he remember that.

"yes" Alex blush "How did you know that" He took a step back.

"your sister said it in the waiting room I was in there with my…" Tony didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

"Your wife! My sister and I saw you dancing." He sounded excited first but his voice trailed off and he became sad.

"oh you alright kiddo" Tony couldn't tell him that him and Ziva were together but not in that sense. Tony felt bad for the kid but he didn't know what to say to him.

"well that was the last time I saw her smile and she doesn't do that very much after our mom died." Alex looked like he was going to cry soon.

"Hey kid uh Alex it's all going to be okay" Tony bent down so he could be face to face with Alex and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Alex was of course skeptical of the man he just met.

"Some things you just know" Tony lied but he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh ya then if you know so much ware did we go out to eat 3 nights before we got here?" Alex had the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't know Chucky Cheese" Tony joked.

"No Luigi's italiano restaurant I win!" Alex looked at Tony triumphantly.

"Wait what?" Tony suddenly had an idea.

"Ya my father said we are never going to eat there cus an old lady that was there the same night we were died last week. He says its food poisoning but the doctors say it is just a coincident." Alex noticed Tony's eyes were wide and It made him nervous. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No but are you positive that the old lady was there the exact same night?" Tony was reaching for his phone.

"That's what my dad said… What's wrong?" Alex said worried he did something bad.

"Nothing okay come with me" Tony grabbed the kids hand and started speeded walking down the hall.

"Where are we going? My Father said I should go any were with strangers." Alex was basically getting dragged by Tony.

"It's okay I'm a NCIS agent" Tony dialed McGee's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey McGee you know how we got an email with a document from Vance that we had to memorize about a month ago saying a list of diseases that could be used in a biological attack…Ya that one now scroll down to the middle… Okay go to the one that says tularemia … I will tell you later okay now copy and paste that into Google… Yep click the one that has the list of symptoms…Now I want you to list them off in one second" He stops in the middle of the hall way got down to Alex's level and took the phone away from his ear. "Alex I need you to listen carefully to the man on the other end. Okay?"

"Yes" Alex was scared and wanted to go back to his sister. Tony put the phone to Alex's ear. "Okay I'm ready" Alex listened to everything McGee said and after McGee stopped speaking Alex looked at Tony.

"Does your sister have any of those symptoms?" Tony was hoping for a yes even though it meant they had bigger problems.

"Yes" He was still scared.

"Do you know if the old lady did?" He was starting to get nervous himself.

"No but my Father might." Alex felt bad that he couldn't answer that.

"Do you know her name?" Tony tries not to sound like he is interrogating the poor kid.

"Um my dad said it once its uh… Lindsey Parks I think" Alex sounds unsure but Tony took it anyways. Tony put the phone back up to his own ear.

"Kid uh Alex what's your dads name?" Tony started walking again.

"Victor Twith" Alex was again being dragged.

"McGee I need you to check to see if there are any connections between Ziva, Lindsey Parks, and Victor Twith… Ya I know that…Okay go get him…I don't know put to and to together… There you go now get Gibbs I have to go." Tony hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. They had stopped in front of Ziva's room. Tony opened the door to see the Doctor talking to Ziva.

"I don't think that boy should be in hear" The Doctor was less nervous this time.

"He is fine. Did you test her for tularemia?" Tony expected him to say no.

"No we don't have a reason to" The Doctor still was calm and confident.

"Really? So she suddenly got very sick with no warning and she has high fever, swollen glands, and a throat infection she vomits if she eats anything oh let's not forget that now she is getting reddish ulcers on her skin none of that tipped you off?" Tony was starting to get angry.

"Well no…" The Doctor suddenly got nervous.

"What about Lindsey Parks she had the same symptoms right?" Tony was trying not to punch the doctor who he thought was an idiot.

"Uh yes I think." The Doctor was starting to feel dumb.

"Hey what are you doing with my son!" Victor Twith looked angry and was run down the hall.

"It's okay I'm a NCIS agent" Tony whipped out his badge.

"Alex what have you done now" Victor looked angrily at his son.

"He didn't do anything wrong. Has your daughter been tasted for tularemia?" Tony said seriously.

"I don't even know what that is." Victor sounded like he didn't even care.

"It's a disease that is caused by a bacteria. It can go undetected by the body's immune system it makes you get sick fast and spreads fast. Which makes it venerable to be used for a biological attack." Tony already didn't like Victor.

"So if that's true then why does only my daughter have it?" Victor sounded unimpressed.

"She is not there are 2 other people with it one died and one is sitting right there. I think the waiter at the restaurant we all went to is planning an attack." Tony was getting pissed.

"Okay I'm the doctor here and I will say whether they have this or not" The Doctor sounded angry.

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting next to Ziva who didn't say a word through the whole fiasco that had happened only a few hours ago. She was sleeping now which is what she usually did when she wasn't coughing or vomiting. Tony sat next to her watching making sure she doesn't have a night mare. One time the dream was so bad she had kicked him in her sleep and almost punched when he tried to wake her up. Another time she was talking in Hebrew in her sleep and was tossing and turning so he had no idea what she was saying but when he woke her up she looked upset. Ziva ended up leaving the room after she realized where she was and wasn't in the mood to talk so she made herself some tea. She never told him what they are about but he thinks its Somalia. He thought he heard her say something but he wasn't sure her face was scrunched up and she moved slightly. He wasn't sure if he should do something until she did it again.<p>

"Zi wake up" Tony shook her gently because he didn't want to startle her but she opened her eyes and sat up quicker than she has moved in a while. She started having a coughing fit and Tony grabbed the though up bucket. "Okay Zi okay calm down breath" He held her hair out of her face just in case she threw up.

"Tony-I-I" Ziva was trying to talk between coughs.

"shhhh Ziva" Just then she threw up and the monitors went off. "Breath for a sec" This happened so much Tony thought he would be used to it by now but he still freaks out. An older nurse came in and took the bucket from tony.

"Come on honey chill out or whatever the kids say these days." She was trying to joke but it wasn't helping. Ziva threw up again. "Oh dear okay hun relax the baby needs that nutrition and some oxygen" Ziva takes a quick breath ,slowly stops coughing and the monitor stops beeping. The nurse takes the bucket and leaves. Tony gets up and sits on the bed with Ziva.

" We really need to do something about those night mares" Tony wrapped his arms around her and they leaned back in to the pile of pillows she had.

"It's fine" She didn't want to talk about it. Just then the Doctor came in with Ziva's chart.

"I don't know how you did it Mr. DiNozzo but you were right." The Doctor kept flipping through her chart.

"So what do we do now?" Tony wanted to hear some good news.

"well we can put her on gentamicin." The Doctor smiled.

"So everything is okay?" Tony was ready for some good news.

"Everything is fine." He looks at Ziva. "Your very lucky to have a smart guy like him and that for reasons we can't figure out the bacteria didn't spread as quickly as usual."

She looks up at Tony and smiles. "I know"

* * *

><p><strong>My new favorite name ever Twith lol. Please Review and all the jazz.<strong>


End file.
